With an explosive increase in demand of a broadband multimedia communication service such as the Internet or a high-definition digital TV broadcast, a dense wavelength-division multiplexing optical fiber communication system, which is suitable for a long-distance and large-capacity transmission and is highly reliable, has been introduced in trunk line networks and metropolitan area networks. In access networks, an optical fiber access service spreads rapidly. In such an optical fiber communication system, cost reduction for laying optical fibers as optical transmission lines and improvement of spectral efficiency per optical fiber are important. Therefore, a wavelength-division multiplexing technology which multiplexes multiple optical signals having different wavelengths is widely used.
In an optical transmitter for such a high-capacity wavelength-division multiplexing communication system, an optical modulator is required. In the optical modulator, high speed operation with small wavelength dependence is indispensable. Further, an unwanted optical phase modulation component which degrades the waveform of the received optical signal after long-distance transmission (in the case of using optical intensity modulation as a modulation method), or an optical intensity modulation component (in the case of using optical phase modulation as a modulation method) should be suppressed as small as possible. A Mach-Zehnder (MZ) optical intensity modulator in which waveguide-type optical phase modulators are embedded into an optical waveguide-type MZ interferometer is suitable for such a use.
To increase the transmission capacity per wavelength channel, a multilevel optical modulation signal system having a smaller optical modulation spectrum bandwidth than a typical binary optical intensity modulation system is advantageous in terms of the spectral efficiency, wavelength dispersion of an optical fiber, and resistance to polarization mode dispersion, each of which poses a problem. This multilevel optical modulation signal system is considered to become mainstream particularly in optical fiber communication systems in trunk line networks exceeding 40 Gb/s, the demand for which is expected to increase in the future. For such use, a monolithically integrated multilevel optical modulator in which two MZ optical intensity modulators described above and an optical multiplexer/demultiplexer are used in combination has recently been developed.
In high speed optical modulation by using this optical modulator, especially in the high-frequency region in which the frequency of a modulation electric signal is over 1 GHz, the propagating wavelength of the modulation electric signal becomes not negligibly short compared with the length of an electrode formed in an optical phase modulator region in the optical modulator. Therefore, voltage distribution of the electrode serving as means for applying an electric field to the optical phase modulator is no longer regarded as uniform in an optical signal propagation axis direction. To estimate optical modulation characteristics exactly, it is required to treat the electrode as a distributed constant line and treat the modulation electric signal propagating through the optical phase modulator region as a traveling-wave, respectively. In that case, in order to increase the effective interaction length with the modulated optical signal and the modulation electric signal, a so-called traveling-wave type electrode which is devised to make a phase velocity vo of the modulated optical signal and a phase velocity vm of the modulation electric signal as close to each other as possible (phase velocity matching) is required.
An optical modulator module having a segmented electrode structure to realize the traveling-wave type electrode and the multilevel optical modulation signal system has already been proposed (Patent Literature 1 to 4). An optical modulator module capable of performing multilevel control of a phase variation of a modulated optical signal in each segmented electrode has also been proposed. This optical modulator module is a compact, broad-band, and low-drive-voltage optical modulator module capable of generating any multilevel optical modulation signal, while maintaining phase velocity matching and impedance matching, which are required for a traveling-wave structure operation, by inputting a digital signal.